Charmed Hilairous Jokes
by Briankrause
Summary: these are jokes, which will cheer you up when you feeling depressed, makes you want to laugh oyur guts out. just read on and review on how good the jokes are, i will post one for each chapter. ANOTHER 25 HAS BEEN ADDED!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Charmed, and I don't own any of this.**

Little Chris is taking a shower with his mum, when he asks, "Mommy, what are  
those things on your chest?" Not wanting to answer Piper quickly changes the  
subject.

The next day Little Chris goes up to Phoebe and asks "What are those  
things on Mommy's and your and Auntie Paige's chests?" Phoebe replies "Well,  
Chris those are balloons so that when one of us dies they will inflate and make  
us float to heaven".

A couple of days later Piper comes home early from work and is greeted by Little  
Chris, who runs out and says "Mommy, Mommy, Aunt Phoebe is dying!" Curious,  
Piper asks him "Honey, what are you talking about?" to which Little Chris  
replies "Well, Uncle Coop is blowing up her balloons and she's yelling 'Oh God  
I'm coming' ".

**Hey guy's review please, if I get more thanks 15 reviews then I will update another hilarious joke for you lot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Charmed, and I don't own any of this.**

Phoebe went to the store and said "I want to buy that TV."  
The salesman said, "Sorry, Phoebe, but we don't sell to you."

So, Phoebe went home and cast a spell to glamour her into Paige.  
The next day, she went back to the store and said, "I'd like to buy that TV."  
The salesman said, "I'm sorry, Phoebe, but we don't sell to you."

Once again, Phoebe went home, cast a spell to glamour herself into Piper and then went right back to the store.  
"I'd like to buy this TV."  
Again, the salesman said, "I'm sorry; we don't sell to you Phoebe."

Finally, she asked, "How do you know I'm Phoebe?"  
The man said, "Because that's not a TV; it's a microwave."

**Hey guy's review please, if I get more than 08 reviews then I will update another hilarious joke for you lot.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Charmed, and I don't own any of this.**

The sisters, Cole and Leo are all in the living room, chatting or reading.

"Hey," Phoebe whispers to Piper, "I bet I can make you're boyfriend Leo really wild with happiness."  
"Oh yes?" says Piper, "I bet you can't."

So Phoebe stands up, walks to the middle of the room, and does this really sexy, erotic dance. Leo looks very happy.

"Well," says Piper back to her, "I bet I can make your boyfriend Cole wild with happiness too."  
"Oh yeah?" says Phoebe, "I bet you can't."

So Piper stands up, walks over to Prue …and knocks her out.

**Hey guy's review please, if I get more than 08 reviews then I will update another hilarious joke for you lot.**

**Authour Note: thanks for every one who reviewed the jokes, and i know this one isn't tear jerker but the next one would be...so don't forget to review this JOKE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for those who reviewed my jokes, i have recieved some Reviews on Chapter 1, which displeased some, so im Sorry if it has offended anyone, but they are just Jokes, remember that...so Enjoy this new Joke.**

**I do not own Charmed, and I don't own any of this.**

Alyssa goes to Hell

Alyssa died and went to hell.  
"There's been a mix-up," Satan said. "You're supposed to be in Heaven. But I can't send you back. What I can do is let you choose the punishment you'll have to endure for all eternity. Behind those 3 doors are 3 different types of punishment. You must choose one."

Satan opened the first door. Inside the room was Rose, and three demons kept dipping her in boiling oil.  
"Oh no, I don't want that punishment for all eternity," Alyssa said.

Satan opened the second door. Inside the room Holly was being stretched on a rack.  
"Oh no, I don't want that punishment for all eternity," Alyssa said.

Satan opened the final door. Inside the room was Shannen. She was chained to the wall. Julian kept dancing in front of her. He'd go up to her and kiss her on the lips, then he'd dance some more, then he'd go up to her and kiss her on the lips again.  
Alyssa turns to the devil. "Okay Satan, I'll take that punishment for all eternity."

Satan said "Okay," then turned and shouted into the room, "Julian, your replacement's here."

**Hey guy's review please, if I get more than 08 reviews then I will update another hilarious joke for you lot.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Charmed, and I don't own any of this.**

Paige, Piper, and Prue are walking along one day and come across a magic lamp. The three pick it up and inspect it. All of a sudden, French Stewart pops out and says that he is a genie and will grant them three wishes, yadda yadda yadda.

Piper, Paige, and Prue decide that since all three of them found the genie then should each get one wish. French Stewart agrees but warms them about the catch, "Whatever you wish for, your other sister Phoebe gets double."

First up is Piper, she pauses for a second and then says, "I wish for a million dollars!" BAM!  
A huge sack of money appears in Piper's hand and sure enough, Phoebe who is back at the house gets two huge sacks of money.

Paige goes next. She pauses and then states, "I wish for a BMW." BAM!  
One BMW appears for Paige and back at the manor two appear in the driveway for Phoebe.

Last up is Prue. She thinks for a minute and then says, "I know exactly what I want." French Stewart says "Ask and ye shall recieve, but remember the catch." Prue steps up, smiles, and says "I wish I was half dead."

**Hey guy's review please, if I don't get more than 12 reviews I wouldn't update, so guys reviewed it for me thanks and I will update another hilarious joke for you lot.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Charmed, and I don't own any of this.**

Prue, Piper, and Paige are killed by a demon, and float up to heaven. There an elder tells them that because they're the Charmed Ones, they automatically get into heaven, but their earthly lives will still determine how well they live there.  
"Basically we will look at how moral you are and assign you your transportation according to that. So the sluttier you are, the worse off you'll be."

The elder turns to Paige and looks at her records.  
"Paige, you've been pretty moral, but there have been all those slampieces. So you will get an old Ford."

He then turns to Prue and looks at her records.  
"Prue, you've been very moral, but not completely perfect. Therefore we will give you a BMW."

He turns to Piper, looks at her records, and gives an impressed nod.  
"Piper, you have been the most moral of the sisters, having married and committed to a Powerful relationship with Leo. How you managed to do that with a pantywaist like him, I don't know, but for reward we will give you a Rolls Royce."

So the sisters get into their cars and drive off through the heavenly gate.  
One day Piper is driving in her Rolls, when she spots Prue rolling around the ground, laughing hysterically. She stops the car, and walks towards Prue.  
"Prue, what's so funny?" she asks her sister.  
"I just saw Phoebe."  
"What's so weird about that?"  
"She was riding a skateboard."

**Hey guy's review please, if I don't get more than 12 reviews I wouldn't update, so guys reviewed it for me thanks and I will update another hilarious joke for you lot.**

**A/N: thanks for everyone who read my jokes, and I hope you all enjoying them. :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Charmed, and I don't own any of this.**

Leo orbs into the kitchen one day, and he's holding a cardboard box. Paige is there making a potion, and notices that there seems to be music emanating from the box.

"What's in there?" she asks.

Wordlessly, Leo opens the box and pulls out a small man playing a mini grand piano. Paige gasps in both surprise and amusement. She asks Leo how he got the little man. Still silent, Leo hands her a genie bottle.

Paige, forgetting that she's encountered a genie before, grabs the bottle and decides to make a wish. After all, she is having money problems.

"Genie," she says as she rubs the bottle, "I'd like a million bucks."

Poof! Suddenly the sound of raucous quacking fills the air. Confused, Paige leaves the kitchen only to find poultry filling the other rooms of the manor. There are so many she can't even see the floor.

"What? Is this genie deaf? I asked for a million bucks, not a million ducks!"

Leo sighs, rolls his eyes, and says, "Of course he's deaf. Do you really think I'd wish for a twelve inch pianist?"

**Hey guy's review please, if I don't get more than 12 reviews I wouldn't update, so guys reviewed it for me thanks and I will update another hilarious joke for you lot.**

**A/N: thanks for everyone who read my jokes, and I hope you all enjoying them. :) and those of you who don't understand this Joke, try to read the last line Leo says, read them between the lines, you might get it, otherwise just post in it in REVIEW and I tell you. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Charmed, and I don't own any of this.**

One day Cole is in the house and he hears lots of noise from the living room. He rushes in and the 3 sisters are having a terrible argument about which one is the most powerful. Finally Prue loses her (short) temper. She starts using her telekinetic power, and throws furniture around the room, smashes mirrors, makes holes in the walls, and does an awful lot of damage.

Then she walks up to Phoebe. "Who is the most powerful of all?" she asks.  
"You are," says a scared Phoebe.

Then Prue walks up to Piper. "Who is the most powerful of all?" she asks.  
"You are," says a scared Piper.

Then Prue walks up to Cole. "Who is the most powerful of all?" she asks.  
Cole turns into Balthazar, and grabs Prue by her ankles. He whirls her around his head, and then bashes her several times into the wall. She drops to the ground. After a few minutes she gets up and dusts herself down.  
"Okay," she says, "no need to get mad just because you don't know the answer."

**Hey guy's review please, if I don't get more than 10 reviews I wouldn't update, so guys reviewed it for me thanks and I will update another hilarious joke for you lot.**

**A/N: thanks for everyone who read my jokes, and I hope you all enjoying them. :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Charmed, and I don't own any of this.**

The mailman arrives at the Halliwell Manor on the last day before retirement, to be greeted by a scantily clad Phoebe. She takes him to her bedroom, where they have hours of mind-blowing sex. She then fixes him a wonderful meal.

When he is ready to leave, she slips him a dollar bill.

"What is that for?" He asks.

Phoebe: "Oh, when I told my sister that this was your last day, Piper said screw him, give him a dollar! The meal was my idea. "

**Hey guy's review please, if I don't get more than 10 reviews I wouldn't update, so guys reviewed it for me thanks and I will update another hilarious joke for you lot.**

**A/N: thanks for everyone who read my jokes, and I hope you all enjoying them. :) and sorry its a short joke but next time a full Lengthy Joke for all, but remeber the more reviews i get, the more i feel like to update thanks guys :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Charmed, and I don't own any of this.**

Piper and a lawyer are seated next to each other on a flight from San Francisco to NY. The lawyer asks if she would like to play a fun game. Piper, tired and unable to freeze him due to a crowded plane, just wants to take a nap, politely declines and rolls over to the window to catch a few winks. The lawyer persists and explains that the game is easy and a lot of fun. He explains, "I ask you a question, and if you don't know the answer, you pay me $5.00, and vise versa.

Again, she declines and tries to get some sleep. The lawyer, now agitated, says, "Okay, if you don't know the answer you pay me $5.00, and if I don't know the answer, I will pay you $500.00." This catches Piper's attention and, figuring there will be no end to this torment unless she plays, agrees to the game.

The lawyer asks the first question. "What's the distance from the earth to the moon?" Piper doesn't say a word, reaches into her purse, pulls out a $5.00 bill and hands it to the lawyer.

Okay says the lawyer, your turn. She asks the lawyer, "What goes up a hill with three legs and comes down with four legs?" The lawyer, puzzled, takes out his laptop computer and searches all his references, no answer. He taps into the air phone with his modem and searches the net and the library of congress, no answer. Frustrated, he sends e-mails to all his friends and coworkers, to no avail. After an hour, he wakes Piper, and hands her $500.00. Piper says, "Thank you," and turns back to get some more sleep.

The lawyer, who is more than a little miffed, wakes Piper again and asks, "Well, what's the answer?"  
Without a word, Piper reaches into her purse, hands the lawyer $5.00, and goes back to sleep.

**Hey guy's review please, if I don't get more than 10 reviews I wouldn't update, so guys reviewed it for me thanks and I will update another hilarious joke for you lot.**

**A/N: thanks for everyone who read my jokes, and I hope you all enjoying them. :), I know this is not funny as the previous one, but I try my best to post a funny one, next time. SO REVIEW THANKS.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Charmed, and I don't own any of this.**

Before the end of Season 3, Prue had a terrible row with Phoebe.

"Idon'tlikeyour boyfriend Cole," said Prue. "He's is nothing but a bad news and I'm sure he cheats on you."

"I don't believe it," said Phoebe, livid with rage. "Prove it!"

"Okay I will," said Prue.

It happened that Cole was going to attend a Halloween party. So Prue dressed up in a little red riding hood outfit, hiding her face with a mask. She went to the party, and there was Cole, in the form of the big red Balthazar. Prue was sure he would be evil as Balthazar, so she went up to him and pretended to be a stranger. They danced and talked, and eventually Prue got him to go with her to a quiet room. Prue switched off the light so Balthazar couldn't see her face, and removed her mask. Then they kissed and hugged and had a mind blowing sex of their lives.

The next morning Prue told Phoebe what had happened. So when Cole came to the house Phoebe confronted him.  
"And how," asked Phoebe, "did your party go last night?"  
"Oh," said Cole, "it was boring."  
"Oh yeah," said Phoebe, staring at him.  
"Yeah," said Cole, "in fact, I went home early and watched TV. Maybe I should have stayed."  
"Why is that?" asked Phoebe.  
"Because I heard the guy who went in the Balthazar costume had a fantastic time."

**Hey guy's review please, if I don't get more than 15 reviews I wouldn't update, so guys reviewed it for me thanks and I will update another hilarious joke for you lot.**

**A/N: thanks for everyone who read my jokes, and I hope you all enjoying them. :), I know this is not funny as the previous one, but I try my best to post a funny one, next time. SO REVIEW THANKS.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Charmed, and I don't own any of this. I wish I do, but I DON'T.**

The Charmed Ones have to fight a demon in South America but for some reason, Paige lost the power of Orbing, so Paige, Phoebe, Piper, and the now just human Cole, charter a small plane to take them there. While they are flying over the mountains, the pilot, who is the only other person on the plane, makes an announcement.

"I'm sorry," says the pilot, "one of our four engines has broken. We're losing height, and won't get over the mountains. We need to lose weight. One of you must jump off. I can't, I'm the pilot. We've nothing else we can throw out. We've no parachute. Whoever jumps will die."

So Phoebe stands up, walks to the door, opens it, and says, "I know my levitation power won't save me at this height, but hey, I can sacrifice myself for my sisters. Charmed Ones Forever!" And she jumps out.

Unfortunately a few minutes later, the pilot announces: I am so sorry, you guys. Another engine has broken. Someone else must jump."  
So Piper stands up, walks to the door, and with a heroic "Charmed Ones forever!" follows her dear sister.

But yes, you've guessed it, the third engine breaks, and the pilot makes another announcement. "One of you guys must jump," he says after many apologizes. So Paige, without any hesitation, stands up, walks to the door, shouts "Charmed Ones Forever!" - And throws Cole out.

**Hey guy's review please, if I don't get more than 10 reviews I wouldn't update, so guys reviewed it for me thanks and I will update another hilarious joke for you lot.**

**A/N: thanks for everyone who read the jokes, and I hope you all enjoying them. :), I know this is not funny as the previous one, but I try my best to post a funny one, next time. SO REVIEW THANKS. **


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Charmed, and I don't own any of this. I wish I do, but I DON'T.**

Phoebe goes on a Diet

Phoebe got a bit sensitive because there were rumours that she was looking overweight. So she goes to the doctor. The doctor puts her on a diet.

"I want you to eat regularly for two days, then skip a day, then repeat this procedure for two weeks. The next time I see you, you'll have lost at least five pounds."

The next time Phoebe goes to the doctor, she's lost nearly 20 pounds.

"Why, that's amazing!" the doctor says. "Did you follow my instructions?"

Phoebe nods. "I'll tell you though; I thought I was going to drop dead that third day."

"From hunger, you mean?" said the doctor.

"No," said Phoebe, "from skipping."

**Hey guy's review please, if I don't get more than 10 reviews I wouldn't update, so guys reviewed it for me thanks and I will update another hilarious joke for you lot.**

**A/N: thanks for everyone who read the jokes, and I hope you all enjoying them. :), I know this is not funny as the previous one, but I try my best to post a funny one, next time. SO REVIEW THANKS. **


	14. Chapter 14

_**I don't own any of this, or Charmed for that matter.**_

_**The Truth about Leo**_

Leo: Sorry honey, I've got to go.

Piper: WHAT? Go where?

Leo: the elders are calling me.

Piper: screw them, I need you.

Leo: I am sorry, Bye (he orbs out)

(Orbs into a bedroom)

Phoebe: Finally. I've been calling for 10 minutes. Where have you been?

Leo: okay I only got 20 minutes so make it fast…(Pulls him on the bed)

Phoebe: Yay (with that both begun to make out furisouly)

**PLease Review thanks and big thanks to every one who reviewd it.**


	15. Chapter 15

-1_**Hey Guys, Its me Again, First of all I would like to say, I don**__**'**__**t take any credit for Charmed or these Jokes, which I wish I could, but unfortunately No. So they don**__**'**__**t belong to me, and Please review. Oh By the way From now on, I be Updating this frequently, Well It depends on your Review.**_

Chris, Potential & Reality 

Chris comes home from school one day with a writing assignment. He asks Leo for help. "Dad, can you tell me the difference between potential and reality?"

Leo looks up, thoughtfully, and then says, "I'll demonstrate. Go ask your mother if she would sleep with Tom Cruise for a million dollars. Then go ask your sister if she would sleep with Brad Pitt for a million dollars. Then come back and tell me what you've learned."

Chris was puzzled, but decides to ask his mother. "Mom, if someone gave you a million dollars, would you sleep with Tom Cruise?"

"Don't tell your father, but, yes, I would."

He then goes to his sister's room. "Sis, if someone gave you a million dollars, would you sleep with Brad Pitt?"

She replies, "Omigod! Definitely!"

Chris goes back to his father. "Dad, I think I've figured it out. Potentially, we are sitting on two million bucks, but in reality, we are living with two sluts."

_**Thanks for the review, Please Do review. **_


	16. Chapter 16

-1Mommy and Daddy Dearest

At Magic school, as usual Chris was teaching the pre-school children. Today he was teaching them, the names of the animals as some children in the class came across a picture of a deer.

So Chris asks one of the child, "What is this animal called ?"

"I dunno," claims Bobby.

So Chris thinks for a minute and then says, "I'll give you a hint—it's what your mother calls your father."

The boy thinks for a minute and then says, "Oh that's what a son of a bitch looks like!"

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW, GUYS, ESPECIALLY THE ANNONYMOUS REVIEWERS. Those who have reviewed got Personal reply from me. So Please Review.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Story of My life**_

One day Chris walked into P3 and said to the barman, "Give me six double vodkas."

The barman says, "Wow! you must have had one hell of a day."

"Yeah, I've just found out my older brother is gay."

The next day, Chris once again comes into the bar and asked for the same drinks. When the bartender asked what the problem was today the answer came back, "I've just found out that my father is secretively gay too!"

On the third day, Chris came into the bar and ordered another six double vodkas. When the bartender flips out and says, "Jesus! Doesn't anybody in your family like women?"

Chris downed the first drink and shook his head, "Yeah, my wife!"

_**Thanks for the review, Okay this Joke may not be that funny, but I promise I update a very funny one next time, So please review.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**VENTRILOQUIST AND WYATT(dumb blonde)**_

One day Piper books a young ventriloquist to do a show in her club for a charity and she placed Wyatt In charge for the night. The ventriloquist begin his show as usual with his dummy on his knee.

He's going through his usual dumb blonde jokes when Wyatt got pissed off and starts shouting: ''I've heard enough of your stupid blonde jokes. What makes you think you can stereotype blonde's that way? What does the color of a person's hair have to do with their worth as a human being? Shit heads like you who keep blonde's like me from being respected at work and in the community and from reaching our full potential as a person, because you and your kind continue to perpetuate discrimination against, not only blondes, but men and women in general...and all in the name of fucking humor!''

The ventriloquist gets embarrassed and begins to apologize, while a hottie in the front row winks at Wyatt, who nods before yelling, ''Dude, You stay out of this, I'm talking to that little jerk on your knee!''

**Thanks for all the Reviews Guys, I hope you all enjoy this one too, and Please Review.**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Thanks for the Review Guys, so for those here is another Joke.**_

_**Under the Influence** _

It was a rainy day and guy walks into P3, sits down and has a drink. Paige and Wyatt were standing in other side of the bar chatting when Suddenly, the man hollers at them, ''I screwed your mom last night! that's right, I screwed your sister'' Taken back, both adults tries to ignore him.

Once again they hear him shout, ''Hey, your mom was so good in bed last night! she rocked my world'' This time Wyatt gets pissed off but tries real hard to ignore the man.

The man is just about to speak again when Paige walks up to the guy and says, ''Leo, go home, you're drunk!''

**_Please Dont forget to REVIEW, THANKS._**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Piper's Brilliant Idea_**

Leo and Piper were both patients in a Halliwell Mental hospital.

One day while they were walking past the hospital swimming pool, Leo suddenly jumps into the deep end. He sank to the bottom of the pool and stayed there. Piper Immediately jumped in to save him. She swam to the bottom and pulled Leo out.

When the Head Nurse became aware of Piper's heroic act she immediately ordered her to be discharged from the hospital, as she now considered her to be mentally stable.

When she went to tell Piper the news she said, "Piper, I have good news and bad news. The good news is you're being discharged; since you were able to rationally respond to a crisis by jumping in and saving the life of another patient, I have concluded that your act displays sound mindedness. But the bad news is, Leo, the patient you saved, hung himself right after you saved him with his bathrobe belt in the bathroom. I am so sorry, but he's dead."

Piper replied "Oh, He didn't hang himself. I put him there to dry. So How soon can I go home?"

**_Thanks for the REVIEW GUYS, Hope you all Ennjoy this Joke and let me know what you guys think and If I get lots of Review, I update soon...Lol, you guys are making me an Review addict...However I thank those who reviewed XD_**

**_missypaige06, Daddy's Lil HeartBreaker, Clois-chlois-liper-chriper, lexi-charmed, Laby Ann Boleyn, RIP GG and VM, sn0zb0z, paint-yourself-beautiful and LastWhiteRose._**

**_THANKS GUYS FOR THE REVIEW, YOU LOT ROCK_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Dumb Wyatt_**

Wyatt had just started his own firm. He had just rented a beautiful office and had it furnished with antiques.

The next day he saw Chris come into the outer office. Wishing to appear the hot shot, Wyatt picked up the phone and started to pretend he had a big deal working. He threw figures around and made giant commitments.

Chris chats with a guy who also walks into the outer office, as Wyatt saw both men looking at his way, so he made even big commotion as he banged his fist in the table and walked around the office.

Finally he hung up when Chris walked into the office. ''hey, Chris, how can I help you and who is the guy you are talking to?''

"Oh, the guy...Yeah, he told me he just came to activate your phone lines."'

**_Thanks for the review, for those who reviewed, Hope you all Enjoy this one. XD Dont forget to Review. _**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Wyatt and Chris / Hell and Ass:**_

One day, 7-year-old Wyatt and his 4-year-old brother Chris are upstairs in their bedroom. Wyatt was explaining to Chris that it's high time that the two of them begin swearing. When his little brother responds enthusiastically, the 7-year old says, ''When we go downstairs for breakfast this morning, I'll say 'hell' and you say 'ass'.''

The 4-year-old Chris happily agrees.  
As the two boys are seating themselves at the breakfast table, Piper walks in and asks her older son what he would like to eat for breakfast. The 7-year-old Wyatt replies, ''Aw hell, Mom, I'll just have some Cheerios."

Surprised Piper reacts quickly and whacks him one. Wyatt runs upstairs, bawling and rubbing his behind. With a sterner note in her voice, Piper then asks her younger son, ''And what would YOU like for breakfast?''

''I don't know,'' the 4-year-old blubbers, ''but you can bet your ASS it's not gonna be Cheerios!''

_**Thanks for the REVIEW'S GUYS, Especially the Anonymous Reviewers Since I couldn't personally Thank them. SO THANK YOU GUYS and hope you enjoyed this joke, so leave me a review to let me know what you lot thought about this one. **_


	23. Chapter 23

**_Thanks for those who reviewed, remember not only to add them in your alerts, but to review them as well. Cheers. Enjoy and If I get enough review, I might update another one today. _**

Chris was a new teacher in Magic school and he was trying to make use of his psychology courses. So he started his class by saying, "Everyone who thinks you're stupid, stand up!"

After a few seconds, a Little kid stood up. Chris looked at the kid and said, "Do you think you're stupid?"

"OH No, sir, but I hate to see you standing there all by yourself!"

**_Thanks for the review Guys._**


	24. Chapter 24

**_Hey guys thanks for the review, Glad you all enjoyed that one, and since I am not updating any of my fics anytime soon, I thought I make it up to my readers by posting more of the Jokes to make them Happy, so Enjoy, another one coming soon within 24 hour. _**

One day eight year old Wyatt and four year old Chris went into grocery story. The eight year old Wyatt grabs a box of tampons from the shelf and carries it to the register for check-out. The cashier smiles and asks "Oh, these must be for your mom, huh?"

The eight-year-old replies, "Nope, not for my mom." Without thinking, the cashier responded, "Well, they must be for your sister then?" but Wyatt responded, "Nope, not for my sister either."

The cashier had now become curious. "Oh. Not for your mom and not for your sister -- then who are they for?"

The eight-year old Wyatt smiles and says "They're for my four-year-old little brother." The cashier is surprised: "Your four year-old-brother?"

The eight-year-old explains: "Well yeah, they say on TV if you wear one of these, you can swim or ride a bike -- and my little brother can't do either of those things."

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW. Hope you all liked it. lOL. I can never resist little Jokes between Wyatt and Chris. LOL.**_


	25. Chapter 25

**_Hey Guys, I am glad you all Enjoyed the previous Joke, Yea Wyatt and Chris are always fun to write or to adapt. Anyways here is another Joke for you Guys, hope you All like it._**

The Charmed ones were flying in a plane, soon they got bored and decided to have fun by dropping some stuff on the town they were flying over. Paige dropped a book, Piper dropped a brick, and Phoebe dropped a bomb, just for fun but then realised the mistake she made. So they landed, to survey the damage they caused.

The first thing they saw was a small child, crying and holding a book, Paige breathed out in relief. Then they saw another small child, crying and holding a brick, at this Piper breathed out in relief. Then they saw a small child laughing his head off.

"What's so funny?" they asked him.

"It was great," he said. "I farted and my neighbour's house blew up."

**_Thanks for those who reviewed, Let me know what you guys thought about this Joke and I try and Update another by end of today. _**


	26. Chapter 26

**_Hey Guys, I m glad you guys are enjoying the Jokes I am updating, so here is another one for you guys, Hope you All enjoy it._**

One night Wyatt was at P3, having a good time, Chris, who was behind the bar and now the new owner of P3, offered him another drink. As he served the drink Wyatt spoke up.

"Hey Chris, You like betting right?"

"Maybe, why, what did you have in mind?"

"Well, I'll bet you 1,000 that I can put a shot glass at the end of the bar and piss into it without spilling a drop."

Chris thought to himself, "Wyatt must be so drunk! There's no way he is gonna make that. This is gonna the easiest grand I've ever made and a chance for Wyatt to get embarrassed in front of others." So Chris says, "Okay Wyatt. You're on."

Chris walked down to the other end of the bar and positioned a shot glass on the end. He walked back behind the bar and said, "Okay Wy, Let's see what you got." Wyatt unzipped his fly and staring pissing all over the walls, over the bar top, all over the bottle of booze, and all over Chris. Chris roared with laughter and almost fell over.

Afterwards he noticed that Wyatt was sitting at the bar smiling. "What are you smiling at jackass? You just lost 1,000!"

"Well Chrissy boy, you see that guy over there in the cowboy hat writing out a check?"

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Well I just bet him 10,000 that I could piss all over you bar, your walls AND you, and not only wouldn't you be mad...you would laugh hysterically about it."

**_Thanks for the review, dont forget to review. _**


End file.
